T E L A T
by Altherae
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke penasaran seperti apa rasanya datang terlambat, hingga Gaara bersedia menjadi guru mereka. AU/Oneshot


T

Amerin Hamada

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Main Characters : Naruto U, Sasuke U, Gaara

Warnings : AU, OneShot, OOC, Typo Everywhere, Gaje, etc.

.

.

.

You don't like? Dont't read and please don't flame!

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha berada di depan kelasnya sambil melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan waktu 6.00 am *kepagian cuy!*, cowok kelas 8C yang bersekolah di Konoha Junior High School ini membuka pimtu kelas dan mendapati kelas masih kosong-tidak kosong banget sih-, Di atas meja terdapat gundukan bedcover bergambar Kyuubi dan menyembul sebuah kepala kuning yang sedang tidur, Sasuke menghela napasnya dihampirinya gundukan itu dan terlihat wajah si kuning itu. Naruto Uzumaki asyik ngorok dengan kerasnya seakan-akan kalau dia tidur di kamarnya tapi dia mengenakan seragam lengkap.

 **PLAK!**

"Adaw! Sakit bego!" Naruto akhirnya terbangun sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang ditampar Sasuke, Sasuke cuek saja menyimpan tasnya di kursi sementara Naruto bangkit dari meja dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Bisa tidak sih, kalau membangunkan orang dengan sopan?" Naruto dengan kesal merapikan bedcover dan bantalnya dan memasukannya ke lemari kelas. Yang paling rajin masuk kelas pagi-pagi itu Naruto, karena pada pukul 5 pagi dia sudah ada di sekolah alasannya karena biar internetan di Wi-Fi sekolahnya tambah kenceng apalagi saat download game.

"Hei hari ini ada PR tidak?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada Matematika yang bagian Lingakaran, aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya." Kata Sasuke memperlihatkan hasil PR-nya di depan muka Naruto.

"Yah, aku baru setengah ngisi soalnya. Tapi nggak apa-apa lagipula Cuma PR matematika saja kan Teme?"

"Ada, IPA disuruh bikin esai Atom dan IPS LKS halaman 61 sampai 63 itu saja, sekian." Kata Sasuke.

"Aduh, banyak banget PR-nya untung aku sudah mengerjakan PR bahasa Spanyol." Ujar Naruto ngaco.

"Di sekolah kita tidak ada mapel Bahasa Spanyol. Palingan Bahasa Inggris dan Bahasa Jepang, Dobe." Kata Sasuke datar.

Naruto Cuma bisa membentur-benturkan kepalanya di meja.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Sapa Iruka-sensei.

"Selamat pagi sensei."

"Nah, sekarang buka laptop kalian hari ini sensei akan mengetes kalian dengan membuat dokumen dari kertas ini," Iruka membagi-bagikan kertas kepada murid-muridnya.

"Hei, dimana Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Chouji?" tanya Iruka.

"Tidak tahu sensei, tidak ada keterangannya." Kata Ino.

"Hah, baiklah sekarang kerjakan tugas kalian."

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Silakan masuk!"

Saat itu Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Chouji masuk kelas dengan napas terengah-engah. Iruka menghela napasnya ini bukan kali pertama mereka terlambat, berkali-kali malah, meskipun sudah di tegur dikelas atau di ruang BK tetap saja mereka tidak kapok. Berbagai macam alasan karena terlambat pun bermacam-macam, misalnya,

"Tadi kami menemukan anak anjing yang tersesat, Sensei." Itu alasan Gaara.

"Tadi kami disuruh melakukan hal yang merepotkan, Sensei." Alasan Shikamaru.

"Kami membantu orang makan bubur ayam, Sensei." Alasan Chouji.

Kali ini Iruka memelototi mereka dan berkata "Kenapa kalian bertiga terlambat?" dengan nada datar tapi menusuk.

"Kami tadi mengantar bapak-bapak ke rumah sakit, Sensei." Kata Gaara.

"Hah, ada apa dengan bapak itu?" tanya Iruka.

"Bapak-bapak itu kena serangan jantung, Sensei."

Segalak-galaknya Iruka-sensei pasti akan luluh juga, wajahnya yang tadi memasang tampang galak langsung berubah menjadi ekspresi bersalah. Iruka-sensei juga gampang dipengaruhi anak-anak, itu termasuk tiga anak ini.

"Silakan kalian duduk, aduh maaf ya tadi." Kata Iruka-sensei sambil menundukan wajahnya malu.

"It's okay!" kata Gaara, mereka bertiga akhirnya duduk ke kursi mereka sebelumnya Gaara memberi tos kepada anak-anak termasuk Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke penasaran, apa enaknya sih datang terlambat? Apa mereka mendapat hukuman atau mendadak menjadi superstar sekolah, mereka membayangkan ketika mereka datang terlambat di sambut dengan hormat oleh Pak Satpam dan ketika mereka masuk kelas mereka di sambut bagaikan superstar, cewek-cewek ada yang menjerit-jerit menyebutkan nama mereka, ada yang meminta foto, dan lain-lain. *ehm, sepertinya imajinasi kalian terlalu berlebihan :v*

T

Saat istirahat, mereka ke kantin tanpa sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan Gaara. Mereka langsung mengagetkan Gaara dan spontan membuat Gaara kaget.

"Apa-apaan sih? Kaget tahu!"

"Kami ingin bertanya, apa sih enaknya datang terlambat?" tanya Sasuke.

Gaara yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pelatih militer lengkap dengan ikat kepala dan peluit, dan backround yang tadinya suasana di kantin tiba-tiba menjadi tempat pelatihan militer.

"Lho kok tiba-tiba kita di sini?" kata Naruto kaget apalagi seragamnya juga berubah menjadi seragam militer.

"Kalian ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya datang telat kan?" tanya Gaara sok keren.

"IYA!" kata Naruto dan Sasuke bebarengan.

"BAIKLAH! SEKARANG NYALAKAN PC DAN KITA BERMAIN ASSASIN CREED SAMPAI TENGAH MALAM!" perintah Gaara sambil menunjuk dua buah komputer yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"YOSH!"

Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya bermain games di PC sementara Gaara mengawasi mereka agar mereka berlatih dengan benar *benar apanya? -_-* sambil sesekali mengomentari cara bermain mereka, bahkan ia juga memberikan cheat-cheat agar lebih cepat menuju level selanjutnya *latihan macam apa ini?*.

"Setelah ini, kita akan seperti kelelawar." Ujar Gaara.

"Hah? Kelelawar? Kita jadi vampir gitu?" tanya Naruto.

"Bego! Maksudku kita seperti hewan nocturnal, begadang gitu!"

"Ohhh." Kata mereka berdua.

'Kami-sama kenapa teman-temanku bego sekali.' Batin Gaara.

Esok paginya...

Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kelas tidak lupa dengan Gaara yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja dibandingkan mereka yang gugup begini, waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, artinya pelajaran telah dimulai setengah jam yang lalu, kaki Naruto saja sampai gemetaran.

"Aduh, kalian bisa tidak gugup begini nggak sih?" ujar Gaara kesal "tenang saja kok, biar aku yang menjelaskan ke Iruka-sensei." Katanya sambil membuka pintu kelas. Tiba-tiba dia terpekik kaget karena muncul wajah Iruka yang melotot.

"Cepat masuk!" bentak Iruka. Mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Nah, kenapa kalian bertiga terlambat?" tanya Iruka.

"Tadi, kami habis menolong nenek-nenek mau menyebrang jalan, sensei." Kata Gaara.

"Terus kami menolong kucing yang sedang sekarat ditengah jalan, sensei." Sambung Sasuke.

"Setelah itu, kami diminta bantuan untuk mengambil kelapa muda milik seorang kakek yang bawel. Dan setelah itu, kami juga diberi upah kelapanya," tambah Naruto sambil menunjukan kelapa mudanya.

Iruka mengelus dagunya dengan bingung, "Yasudah, duduk sana!" tapi Iruka langsung mendekati telinga kanan Naruto.

"Jangan lupa bagiannya untukku," bisik Iruka sambil melirik kelapa yang ada ditangan Naruto.

"Oke, nanti saja pas istirahat, sensei."

"Sip!" Iruka mengacungkan jempolnya.

.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Kalau berangkat terlambat itu menyenangkan, apalagi kita bisa berbagi rezeki kita bertiga pada Iruka-sensei." Kata Gaara pada teman-temannya.

"Benar juga, apalagi tadi kita tidak jadi dimarahi." Ujar Sasuke.

"Besok kita ngapain lagi ya, sebelum kita berangkat sekolah?" tanya Naruto.

"Besok kita membantu memetik apel di perkebunan milik paman Yashamaru, yuk!" kata Gaara, "Dan jangan lupa bawa sebagian untuk Iruka-sensei juga!"

"Ayo!"

.

" _Untuk seluruh warga sekolah Konoha Junior High School, mulai besok pagi bagi yang datang terlambat akan dikenakan hukuman berat!"_ suara tegas sang Kepala Sekolah, yaitu Tsunade menggema di speaker seluruh sekolah.

Sayangnya Naruto, Sasuke, dan Gaara tidak mendengar pengumuman itu, karena mereka sedang disuruh Kakashi-sensei untuk memfotokopi soal-soal ulangan harian kelas 9.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Lho kok, sekolah sepi sih?" ujar Sasuke kebingungan melihat keadaan sekolah sangat sepi.

"Guru-guru rapat kali, jadi murid-murid diliburkan." Kata Naruto penuh harap.

"Ah sudahlah, pulang saja yuk. Kita makan apel di kebun apel milik paman saja." Gaara mendengus.

"Kalian mau kemana. Hah?!" suara wanita sukses membuat mereka merinding. Apa yang membuat mereka merinding? Tentu saja sang pemilik suara itu yang tak salah lagi adalah...

"Ts-Ts-Tsunade-sensei!" pekik mereka bertiga yang ketakutan melihat Tsunade menatap mereka dengan tatapan killer.

Dan yang membuat mereka tambah merinding ketakutan adalah, di belakang Tsunade berdiri semua guru-guru Konoha Junior High School yang juga mereka menatap mereka tak kalah killer-nya.

"Eh, kelihatannya apel nya tidak cukup untuk sensei-sensei semua ya? Hahahaha." Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana, tapi percuma suasana mereka seperti terdampar di Silent Hill yang di kelilingi oleh hantu-hantu mengerikan.

"Ikut aku ke kantor sekarang!" bentak Tsunade.

Mampus mereka bertiga.

.

"Kalian tahu kenapa sekolah sepi?" Tsunade menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang konon bisa membuat orang epilepsi serta kejang-kejang.

"Karena sekolah libur?" tanya Naruto. Naruto di jitak oleh Tsunade.

"Salah! KBM sudah di mulai satu jam yang lalu dan kalian dengan lancangnya masih datang terlambat!" bentak Tsunade "Dan setiap jam KBM berakhir kalian di hukum membersihkan gudang belakang sekolah dan membersihkan toilet laki-laki selama 1 minggu!" tambahnya.

"HAAHH!? 1 MINGGU?!" mereka bertiga shock mendengar hukuman mereka.

"Iya, tidak berat kan?" kata Tsunade.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Gaara serasa ingin lompat dari gunung Fuji.

.

"Uuhh, kedua tanganku serasa ingin patah saja." Keluh Sasuke, kedua tangannya nya sakit karena dia harus mengangkat barang-barang.

"Aku juga, tahu gitu mah, harusnya kita berangkat pagi," Naruto mendengus kesal "dan ini semua salahmu Gaara!" tambahnya sambil mengacungkan sapu lantai ke wajah Gaara.

Gaara merasa tidak terima dengan tuduhan Naruto.

"Kok aku sih? Salah kalian dong yang bertanya soal enaknya datang terlambat!" kata Gaara kesal.

Dan mereka adu mulut non-stop...

Tsunade dan para guru lainnya memperhatikan kelakuan mereka bertiga dari jendela kantor kepala sekolah di lantai atas, Tsunade tersenyum bangga atas ide yang dibuatnya.

"Ide anda tadi bagus sekali, Tsunade-sama." Puji Shizune.

"Ya, sudah lama aku ingin memberi hukuman pada anak Sabaku itu. Aku sempat cemas kelakuannya akan menular pada anak-anak lainnya, dan prediksi ku benar."

"Sayang sekali, Naruto dan Sasuke kan anak yang paling rajin masuk pagi, mereka jadi terpengaruh oleh Gaara." Kakashi menambahkan.

"Untung saja kau mengalihkan perhatian mereka, Kakashi." Kata Tsunade.

.

 _Flashback..._

" _Untuk seluruh warga sekolah Konoha Junior High School, mulai besok pagi bagi yang datang terlambat akan dikenakan hukuman berat!" suara tegas Tsunade menggema di seluruh sekolah Konoha Junior High School, "Dan ultimatum bagi kalian semua, bagi siapa yang memberitahu pengumuman ini pada Sabaku Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Uzumaki Naruto. Kalian juga akan di hukum berat!"_

 _Semua begitu ketakutan mendengar pengumuman itu, apalagi di kelas 8C._

" _Mampus si Gaara nanti, apalagi Naruto dan Sasuke." Kata Kiba merinding membayangkan jika dirinya di hukum berat apabila dia datang terlambat ke sekolah._

" _Kasihan Naruto-kun." Gumam Hinata prihatin._

" _Hah, mendokusai. Tsunade-sensei bermaksud memberi pelajaran pada mereka bertiga, beliau ingin menegakan kedisiplinan sekolah." Kata Shikamaru malas._

THE END

 **A/N : Halo semua! Sudah lama ngga ketemu kalian di ffn lagi, Amerin kangen banget sama readers semua. Tapi kaya nya Amerin akan jarang nge-publish karena Amerin sudah kelas 9, jadi di maklumi saja Amerin nge-publish story tidak tepat waktu. Jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya readers semua...**

 **Untuk cerita tadi di atas, jangan ditiru ya readers...**

 **So, mind 2 RnR?**

 **See you next time guys...^_^**


End file.
